Frutos dos Ensinamentos de Shikamaru
by Guriia
Summary: O que aconteceria se eles decidissem seguir os conselhos de Shikamaru? Baseado na fic: Dez maneiras de beijar uma problematica. .NejiTen. SasuSaku. .NaruHina.
1. Hyuuga Neji

**Disclaimer:** Naruto nao me pertence, assim como todos os outros. Mas eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças de ter o Shikamaru so pra mim... *.*

_Frutos de Ensinamentos_

_----- x Neji x -----_

Estava sentado observando aquela _coisa verde_, que era seu companheiro de time, junto com aquela _outra coisa ver_, seu sensei, fazerem algo em torno de umas 2000 flexoes usando so um braço. Essa historia de fogo da juventude ja tinha torrado toda a sua paciencia.

Suspirou entediado. Deu uma ultima olhada no bloco de papel que estava apoiada em suas pernas e se levantou, guardando-o no bolso. (**n.a:** credito total a_'Dark' Lien A.B. Niege_, fic _"Dez maneiras de beijar uma problematica"_)

Do outro lado da area de treinamento, ela arremessava kunais, shurikens e outra armas - um tanto quanto perigosas - em um alvo, cerca de 30 metros a sua frente, com notavel destreza. Foi ate la.

- Yo, Neji. - disse ao ver ele se aproximar. Este, por sua vez, limitou-se a um aceno de cabeça, vendo ela dar os ombros e si virar, voltando a atençao ao treino.

_"Isso nao vai dar certo. Eu preciso de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa..."_ - pensava, vendo-a invocar mais e mais armas e isso nao era muito bom. Se por um acaso ela estivesse com qualquer uma delas na mao enquanto ele botava o seu recem-formado plano em pratica, no minimo ficaria uns bons dias deitado em uma cama de hospital. _Mas ele tinha que arriscar._

- Acho que voce ta meio enferrujada, Tenten. Nao deveria ter faltado aos ultimos treinos... - disse, ao ve-la jogar uma kunai, poucos centimetros do centro do alvo. Sorriu ao ver que seu comentario tinha surtido o efeito desejado.

Observou ela se virar, fitando-o vermelha de raiva, com uma veia pulsando assustadoramente em sua testa. _"La vai. 3...2...1..."_

- Voce é louco ou o que, Hyuuga Neji?! Nem nos seus maiores sonhos voce consegui fazer isso melhor que eu, nem comigo de olhos vendados. ARGHHHH, que odio me da quando voce vem com esses comentariso inuteis e PORQUE VOCE TA COM ESSE SORRISINHO DE _SUPERIOR_ NA CARA??? -- _"Pronto"_ - pensava ele, aproveitando enquanto ela descarregava toda a sua ira para ir se aproximando -- E sabe do que mais, eu vou é embora, por que se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto olhando pra essa sua cara, eu... - foi cortada com um beijo. Primeiro ficou estatica, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas nao demoroiu muito para se render aos carinhos do moreno.

Separaram-se depois de alguns bons minutos.

- O que foi que deu em voce hein?! - peguntou, ainda abraçada a ele. Deu os ombros, fingindo falta de interesse, o que fez Tenten levantar a cabeça e olha-lo nos olhos.

- Eu tava aqui na minha, escutando voce xingar todas as minhas proximas geraçoes. So que voce fica tao bonitinha quando ta nervosa, que eu nao resisti... - disse, enquanto acariciava uma das bochechas da garota, que corou com o comentario. (**n.a: **ela e eu temos reaçoes totalmente diferentes quando escutam essa frase. Se fosse comigo, com certeza agora ele estaria indo pro hospital...XD)

- Nunca mais faça isso! - falou decidida, antes de abrir um sorriso e beija-lo novamente.

Mas o momento _romantico_ foi interrompido por um escandaloso Lee, que gritou um bem audivel _"Yosh! Meus companheiros tem o Fogo da Juventude correndo em suas veias!"_, fazendo a famosissima pose de nice guy.

- Vamos embora?! - perguntou, com uma gota na cabeça.

- Hai - respondeu a morena, segurando a mao que ele lhe oferecia.

_"Ate que pega-la de surpresa nao foi uma escolha tao ruim assim...Tenho que agradecer o Nara depois."_ - pensou Neji, que guiava Tenten de volta para Konoha, floresta adentro.

* * *

**Yo minna,**

**Mais uma fic ai pra vcs. Fizz essa depois de ler a **Dez maneiras de beijar uma problematica**.**

**Leiam ela antes, acho que fica mais facil de entender a ideia que eu tive...**

**Bom, se gostarem, please, mande reviews, que ai eu continuo.**

**Acho que o Sasuke e o Naruto iam gostar de participar dessa brincadeira, nao?!**

**Entao apertem esse botaozinho super sexy ai em baixo.! XD**

**Kissus, Ja nee**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto nao me pertence, assim como todos os outros. Mas eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças de ter o Shikamaru so pra mim... *.*

_Frutos de Ensinamentos_

_----- x Sasuke x -----_

Nao sabia muito bem o porque de estar fazendo aquilo. Ah, quem ele queria enganar? Era obvio que sabia o motivo. E ele ainda tinha nome e sobrenome: _Haruno Sakura_ - a mais nova medica-nin de Konoha.

Nunca, que fique bem claro, nunca passaria por uma situaçao tao embaraçosa e engoliria seu orgulho, se nao fosse para o bem maior.

_-----Flash Back On-----_

_Voltava de uma missao junto com Naruto e Kakashi-sensei. Estava com alguns arranhoes pelo corpo, nada de anormal, depois de ter enfrentado alguns ninjas da chuva. Mas aquilo nao era o suficiente._

_Aquele bendito bloquinho de papel parecia estar pesando 10 kilos dentro do seu bolso e ele sabia que tinha uma decisao a tomar. Diminuiu a quantidade de chakra que estava concentrado em seus pés, pulando no galho mais fino da arvore a sua frente. Resultado: o galho quebrou e ele caiu com tudo no chao, quebrando a perna esquerda e dois dedos da mao direita._

_-----Flash Back Off-----_

Agora la estava ele, Uchiha Sasuke, deitado em uma cama de hospital, esperando ser atendido.

Ela abriu a porta e ele nao pode deixar de reparar no susto que ela levou ao ve-lo naquele estado.

- Caiu de uma arvore, han? Voce nao era tao descuidado quando era mais novo. - disse Sakura, segurando o riso.

Ele sorriu sem graça e abaixou a cabeça. Ela foi cuidar do ferimento mais grave, concentrando chakra nas maos e depois imobilizando a perna. Seguiu para a mao do rapaz, o vendo fazer caretas de dor enquanto o examinava.

Viu a Haruno lhe olhar como se pedisse desculpa, mas nao pode perguntar o porque daquilo: ela segurou seus dois dedos quebrados e os puxou com força, colocando-os no lugar. Com total certeza, Konoha inteira escutou seu grito de dor. Respirou fundo, sabia qual parte estava por vir. Era o motivo pra tudo aquilo.

- As vezes melhora, se eu der um beijinho... - disse, sorrindo docemente para o rapaz.

É, ele conhecia aquela garota melhor do que imaginava. Sorriu.

- Se for assim, aqui tambem ta machucado. - falou, apontando para um corte no rosto, coincidentemente muito perto de sua boca.

Viu quando Sakura balançou a cabeça, como se espantasse algum pensamento, lhe abrindo um sorriso maroto depois. Ela segurou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado nos labios. Quanto se separam, ela o olhou nos olhos com repentina seriedade medica.

- Voce vai ficar aqui, por pelo menos, mais uns 3 dias. E pode ficar tranquilo: eu vou cuidar _muito bem_ de voce, Sasuke-kun! - deu uma piscadela um sua direçao e saiu do quarto, anotando alguma coisa na prancheta.

Deitou, usando as maos como travesseiro, e fitou o teto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_"Ate que vale a pena passar uma temporada no hospital de vez em quando. So nao posso esquecer de agradecer o Shikamaru depois..."_

__

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto nao me pertence, assim como todos os outros. Mas eu ainda nao perdi as esperanças de ter o Shikamaru so pra mim... *.*

_Frutos de Ensinamentos_

_----- x Naruto x -----_

Nao sabia muito bem desde quando estava gostando da morena de olhos perolados. Mas ultimamente seus sentimentos se revelavam tao fortes, que ele nao estava mais os aguentando dentro do peito.

Mas como o ninja mais atrabalhado de toda Konoha poderia, assim de uma hora pra outra, dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. _Ele tinha de falar_. Mesmo que fosse rejeitado, tinha de botar tudo pra fora.

Perai?! Ser _rejeitado_??? Nao, nao... Isso nunca poderia acontecer... ou poderia?!?!

- Aaaaaah!!!! - gritou ele, no meio da rua, esfregando a cabeça. Movimento que mostrava a todos que ele estava com pensamentos demais.

Nem com toda a ajuda do mundo ia conseguir fazer isso direito. Tirou o bloquinho do bolso e leu, pela terceira vez, todas as dicas.

_"Nao, nao. Essa nao. É capaz d'eu durmir de verdade!_

_Ela nao fala demais - pra falar a verdade, ela nem fala direito quando ta perto de mim..._

_Se eu fizer alguma coisa de surpresa é capaz dela desmair na minha frente..."_

Perdido em pensamentos, nao reparou que ha alguns metros, a dona de seu coraçao observava-o com uma de suas sombrancelhas arqueadas. O que poderia o Naruto-kun estar fazendo, sentado no muro de sua casa, lendo? Alguma coisa estava muito errada.

Olhava pro ceu, sem realmente ver alguma coisa. Por que diabos ele foi parar justo ali, na porta da casa dela? Nao sabia a resposta, mas tanto nao ia ir embora tao cedo. Imaginava o que ela estaria fazendo... Ah, Kami-sama, por que ele tinha que se apaixonar pela mais problematica de todas? Balançou a cabeça. Ficar muito tempo com o Nara estava fazendo ele pegar suas manias...

Problematica. Como sua Hina-chan poderia ser algum dia problematica??? Se voce tirasse os momentos que ela ficava da cor de um pimentao e os demaios constantes, ate que ela era bem normalzinha...

_Ele tinha de falar_. Tinha de falar. Mas por que era tao dificil?

Coçou a cabeça num ato tipico e se imaginou tocando a campainha. Ela abriria a porta e ele despejaria em cima dela todos os seus sentimentos. Isso! Era isso que iria fazer. Estava decido. Nao era assim que ele resolvia todas as coisas, de uma vez? Por que essa situaçao seria diferente?

Subiu na arvore a sua frente, e ficou a olhar as estranhas reaçoes que o loiro dono de perfeitos olhos azuis tinham, com pensamentos que ela daria tudo pra saber sobre o que eram. - Obs.: Depois de muitas idas a psicologos, ela se dava ao luxo de ter açoes como essa, alem de nao guaguejar mais. Nunca, em seus mais intimos pensamentos, imaginaria que estaria assim, observando seu amado a qualquer momento podendo ser pega em flagrante.

Estava decidido, iria fazer e iria agora. Se levantou e andou ate o grande portao de ferro. Tocou a compainha, sem nem ao menos notar a presença de sua _observadora._

- Se esta procurando o Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun, ele esta no dojo com o Lee e o Gai-sensei...

- Nao, eu estou procurando a Hinata pra falar com ela que eu a amo, dattebayo! - respondeu, sem nem ao menos se virar.

Silencio.

- _"Perai... Essa voz... É DA HINA-CHAN, 'TTEBBAYO! Agora ela ja sabe! Kuso!!! Mas ela nao falou nada e a voz dela tava vindo... de _cima_?"_

Se virou no exato momento que a Hyuuga caia desmaia do galho que estava sentada. Pegou-a por reflexo. Sasuke tinha razao quando o chamava de baka, so nao ia deixar ele ficar sabendo disso! Como ele pode nao reparar que ela estava ali...? E afinal, a quanto tempo ela estava ali...???

Acordou sem se dar conta de onde estava. Tentou focar sua visao e quando conseguiu viu que o lugar macio que sua cabeça estava apoiada, eram as pernas dele. Seu rosto ficou de um viloento vermelho com a recem descoberta e a respiraçao lenta e ritmida dele denunciou seu estado sonolento.

Sentou-se no gramado e viu que estava no mesmo lugar de antes - no portao de seu clã - e que a arvore com a qual Naruto durmia apoiado era a mesma da qual ela caira a um tempo, que ela nao sabia qual.

- Naruto-kun... - chamou, acordando o loiro.

- Hum?! - balançou a cabeça, afastando o sono - Ah, ate que enfim a durminhoca acordou, dattebayo... - disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Na-naruto-kun... - tentou começar novamente e de novo foi interrompida. Dessa vez o loiro estava mais serio, era ate engraçado de ver tamanha concentraçao. Respirou fundo duas vez e começou o discurso.

- Eu tinha tentado decorar um monte de coisa bonita pra te dizer e sabia que na hora eu nao ia lembrar de nada, ai eu vim aqui e pensei que eu tava falando com o qualquer outra pessoa, so que era voce e quando eu vi voce tava caindo da arvor-... - ela nao prestava mais atençao no que o loiro falava.

Ria boba, pensando que nem em seus sonhos mais otimistas aquilo aconteceria. Aproveitou que a distancia entre os dois era pouca e selou seus labios no do rapaz. Ele mais do que depressa correspondeu. Depois de um tempo, que eles pensaram ser curto de mais, se separaram um busca de ar.

- Aishiteru, Naruto-kun... - disse, aninhada aos braços do rapaz. Ele abriu seu maior sorriso e a abraçou ainda mais.

_"Vamos combinar que no final das contas eu nao precisei daquele bloquinho, mas nao é por isso que eu nao va agradecer ao Shikamaru, dattebayo! Talvez eu chame ele pra comer ramen..."_ - pensou Naruto, que nao ganhou so um beijo, mas um amor pra vida inteira.

* * *

**N.A: **_Yo minna, chegou ao fim essa fic! - Ç.Ç -_

_Bom, arigato a todos que leram e desculpe a demora pra postar esse ultimo cap. _

_Mas ta ai, e eu espero que gostem, do fundo do S2! - n.n -_

_Reviews, onegaii!_

_Bom, acho que é so isso!_

_Ate a proxima. Ja ne - o/ -_


End file.
